ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Omega
Eric Omega is an American Professional wrestler, Formerly contracted under a slew of federations. Some of those include Championship Rasslin' Federation, Ultimate Wrestling Organization, and Vicious Wrestling Circuit. He is currently affiliated with the Championship Wrestling Circuit, and Sixstar Wrestling Federation. Early life Eric Omega's name was traded for a nickname long ago. Back during childhood, his parents were motorcyclists. He took up the trade, and biked illegally. Every time he was arrested, he would resist, and they've never gotten him downtown. Eventually, his parents settled, and he settled with them. He went to high school and joined the wrestling team. Decimating every competitor that ever stepped in the circle with him, he eventually went to the Olympics in the year 2000, at age 15. However, he did not succeed, losing by pinfall in the first round. In 2004, he won an Olympic Gold medal in boxing. His power, along with his boxing and mat-wrestling background make for a deadly in-ring combination. Professional Wrestling iWB: Spring of 2006 Eric Omega, known only as "The Biker" went to iWB. He never won a world title there. Instead, he dominated much of the lower card locker room, and longed for a chance to shine. During his tenure, he won the iWB Extreme title three times, and the iWB Hardcore title thrice. CRF: June 30th, 2006-Now The Biker is one of CRF's greatest superstars both in and out of the ring. Starting over a year ago, he made an impact by creating CRF's first ever Armageddon Hell in a Cell match-up, which he partook in. This was his first match. Soon, after Judgement was created, he jumped ship over there and made history by being the first ever superstar to create his own championship. After losing it to his brother in a dramatic rivalry, he gained it back after settling the score against his backstabbing brother. He also won CRF Altitude, a King of the Ring style ladder tournament where (teamed up with Jake Jones) he gave Arc and Minarin their first tag team defeat. After winning the tournament and ditching Jake Jones, The Biker went on to gain the number 1 contendership to the Judgement Heavyweight Championship in October. After going to the Pay-Per-View without a defeat (beating Thor, Dennis, and Arc in the process) he won the King of the Ring at Supremacy, marking his first sanctioned title reign. After beating Dennis in an Ultimate Submission match, Biker vacated the title and moved to Carnage and joined eXtinction. After gaining his 10th straight Pay-Per-View victory, he marked 2006 as the Year of the Biker. In 2007, he continues to make history, but in a different way, as well as the usual. He still dominates in the ring, but his Out of Ring accomplishments are astounding. He runs CRF Magazine, and a charity foundation entitled Omega's Wrestlers. Eric Omega is truly a great guy. As for his in-ring dominances, in 2007, Eric Omega suffered his first Pay-Per-View loss to long-time rival, Jake Jones. He then partook in the CRF Championship match the following month. He beat T-roc, Mistress of Pain, and Big Green Azz, the other three contestants, in the 4-way battle royal, but due to Draven's stipulations, Omega did not walk out the Champion, as many claim he deserved. He then jumped ship to Mayhem, and started Execution, with former Judgement Legends, Cobra and Dennis Schultz. At Warfare, They were the tied for most dominant team with Big Guns. Eric Omega, after receiving a lot of negative jib from his "peers" due to his lackluster performance in the 666 matches, showed everyone up by outlasting and out wrestling all of his nay-sayers. During his time on Judgement, Omega created the first ever "Biker Belt" and his held it on three different occasions. Also of note, his feud with his brother, Zappa Omega, was the first time the name "Eric Omega" was revealed. At the final CRF event, the Current and final CRF Champion, Rappier, and Eric Omega faced off in a non-title singles bout. Omega won the match, but failed to gain the gold he lusted after his entire career. Many of Omega's fans consider him teh true CRF Champion. CRF is currently closed. However, on April 20, CRF returned from its 9 month hiatus. And for Omega, it started exactly the same way it ended: with a victory over CRF Champion Rappier. Over the next month, Omega would taunt Rappier, would test Rappier, only to see if Rappier was a good CRF Champion. The First test was a test of strength, which Omega questionably won. Then, Rappier's second test was to beat an opponent chosen by Omega, and Omega would do the same for Rappier. However, Omega lost to Vayne, and Rappier beat Omega's Right hand man, Ian C. Elms. After a long rant from Omega about how he was the one that allowed anyone to succeed, the third test was for Rappier to defend his CRF Championship to him in a Caged Heat Match. Three Falls in a Hell in a Cell. Omega pinned Rappier for the first. Rappier than made Omega tap. In the third fall, Rappier was gaining the upper-hand. But Omega hit the Omega Level, and won his first CRF World Championship at the Impulse Pay-Per-View. After an involving feud with Monster, the two finally clashed with each other for the CRF Championship in a Fantastic-Five Ultimate Submission match. Monster won in an extremely close match with a score of 5-4. However, later in the night, the two would face off in the finals of the Alliance tournament, where Omega would beat Monster via submission. The tally on submissions that night between Omega and Monster was 5-5. Omega declared their war was not over. Over the next month, Omega and his faction, Execution, would begin to escalate their feud with eXtinction. One of the most notable instances over the month was Vayne's betrayal of Fighter-X. Omega would then use his shot he won by winning Alliance to face Monster in a ladder match for the CRF Title. Omega won, and the battle between Omega and Fighter-X would continue. Omega and Fighter-X did battle in a dual-title match, fighting for their CRF and Mayhem Championships. Omega won, and Fighter-X has to relinquish his championship. Omega, however, was not done with Fighter-X. He wanted to humiliate his opponent. He faced him in a "Torture and Torment" match, where Fighter-X won after beating Omega in a submission fall. No longer the CRF Champion, Omega attempted to settle things with livewire, only to fail. Execution and eXtinction settled their dispute at the first PPV, Conflict. Execution and eXtinction were tied at 2-2, when the battle between Omega and Fighter-X came. In a tight match, Fighter pulled the win. And Omega, after realizing he no longer had the same passion for wrestling, but rather for demoralizing, walked away from the world he once loved... XWA: January 2007-February 2007 During Omega's short tenure in the Xtreme Wrestling Association, He became the first ever US Champion there. He then stopped showing up, and the fed quickly died out. UWO: February 2007-October 7th, 2007 Omega debuted in UWO against Mike Johnson, and lost. Over the coming months, he lost time and time again. Eventually, he placed a bet, hoping to turn things around for both his financial and wrestling career. It did not. Over the next few months, Omega was pursued by several mob bosses, which affected his reliability. He was fired from UWO, but a week later, he made his return. After finishing off Jason Sindacco, the major Mob boss of Pittsburgh felt the need to try to take out the Omegas once and for all. In a pulse-pounding conclusion, Zappa Omega was killed by Don Forelli. But Omega, and Ian C. Elms (his partner in and out of the ring) killed him. In the process, a new tag team, The Icy Bikers, was emerging in UWO. This team consisted of Ian C. Elms, and Eric Omega. The two fought their way up the ladder, and at Pain, Passion, Honor, UWO's premier Pay-Per-View, The Icy Bikers defeated long time rivals, Streets of Emotion to start their first reign as Tag Team Champions. Since then, Omega and Elms have defended the titles against The French Connection, The Masked Terrors, and again to French Connection. Throughout the remainder of their reign, the Icy Bikers never suffered a clean loss. At the final UWO Pay-Per-View, Destruction Down Under, The Icy Bikers defeated rival team French Connection, new faces The New Dawn, and a pair of legends, Tigerclaw and Virus. Of course, Omega's run-in with Championship gold didn't end there. Later on in the night, CJ Gates stripped the current UWO Television Champion, David Wallace, after beating him in a last man standing match. Gates announced afterward that the new Television champion would be Eric Omega, if he would forfeit the tag straps. Of course, Omega did, which caused Eric and Ian to vacate the tag titles, and Omega was crowned the UWO Television Champion for the first time in his career. Vicious Wrestling Circuit Eric Omega started his own wrestling federation. At its debut, he won the first Ever Middleweight Championship. He defended it against Oleada, and then Matt Adams at their first ever Pay Per View, Pain. Hardcore Global Wrestling Upon arriving at HGW, Omega brought with him a new attitude, and, apparently, copious amounts of ring rust. However, despite this, he still managed to beat HGW legend, Hardcore X, on two separate occasions. After a lackluster performance at Unauthorized, Omega declared War on the entire HGW roster. After taking out Hardcore X again, Omega went uncarded for two weeks, yet still had two matches. Then, Omega and Chris Guy had a one-on-one match, where Omega was the victor. However, after the match, Guy attacked Omega, and Omega later on attacked Guy, resulting in a brawl between the two. The next week, at Seasons Beatings, Omega and Riaz teamed up to take on Chris Guy, and White Trash. After the match, which Omega and Riaz won (advancing them to teh finals) Chris Guy attacked Omega with two chair shots to the leg. Omega, however, looked great as ever as he walked into the finals. Taking on HGW Veterans, Micheal Killjoy, Riaz, Mark Andrews, Hugo, and fellow newcomer, Hakan Akyel, Omega was quite the underdog. However, after eliminating the monstrous Hugo in nearly three minutes, everyone knew Omega was a threat. Nearing the end of the match, it appeared as though Omega had Killjoy between a rock and a hard place, when Chris Guy hit Omega with the First Place Finish. This distraction weakened Omega, and bought time for Killjoy, who would go on to win the match in a pinch. However, Omega's performance had awarded him a chance at Killjoy's Elite Championship. After a hard match (with interference from Chris Guy and Sean Bender) Omega eventually hit the Omega Level, and won his first HGW title. He then went on to fight Chris Guy at Freaking Anniversary in a match to defending his title for the first time. Omega won after hitting the Omega Level through a table. The next week, Omega took on Guy for what could be the final time, and gave him yet another Omega Level through a drink stand. He pinned Guy whilst throwing down a victory drink in a classic Omega Moment. Omega then noted to then-HGW World Heavyweight Champion, Sean Bender, that he'd be shooting for him as soon as possible. However, Micheal Killjoy had something to say about it. On Slugfest, Omega and Killjoy fought for the HGW title. Omega appeared to have the upper hand, until Dirk Bentley (who was paid off by Killjoy) attacked Omega from behind with a blackjack. Omega lost his title, and was injured for three months. However, upon his return, he met with The Drifter (Dirk Bentley and Jack Diamond) and Killjoy in their Limo. Omega attacked Killjoy with a wrench, but The Drifters attacked Omega, and the three made a quick getaway. Omega swore that it wasn't over, "not by a long shot." And it was not. First, Omega slammed Bentley through a table. Then, Omega beat Killjoy (after some disturbing Macbeth-like mental images). Finally, at Redemption, Omega truly redeemed himself, landing an Omega Level to Jack Diamond from the apron to the concrete floor. After the announcement of the Madhouse Melee, Omega was among the first to sign up for the event. Omega noted in a promo that this would be the first time that he and long time "secret rival" Lance Invictus would have been carded against each other. However, at the Madhouse Melee, after cleaning house, Invictus suffered a 5-on-1 attack by Five of HGW's most dangerous men, one of them being Eric Omega. After being eliminated by all five men at once, Invictus called Omega out, and the two did battle at the next Slugfest. For nineteen minutes the two of them put on a wrestling clinic. However, after interference from Nate Brummer, the match was declared a no contest. The following week, Lance had the "Three Strikes" match signed for the Above All Limits Pay-Per-View between himself, Omega, and Brummer. During the match, Brummer and Invictus double-teamed Omega, causing him to bleed, and be pinned relatively quickly into the match. However, Omega bounced back, single-handedly causing both men to bleed, putting both men through a table, and pinning Brummer. Omega set his sights on Invictus, but Brummer interfered, causing Invictus to be able to put Omega through a table, and end the match. Over the next two months, Omega was involved in the Chamber of Hell match at Caged Heat. He would face off against Invictus, Mark Andrews, Hugo, Rich Ashley, and the Champion, Sean Bender, all for the HGW Championship. In the match, Omega has an impressive preformance, eliminating his foe, Invictus, shortly before being eliminated by Bender. It was then revealed that Omega and Invictus would face off in a TLC to the Max match at Overload. However, between CAged Heat and Overload, Omega and Sean Bender would team up against Hugo and Beast for the HGW Tag Team Championships, and would proceed to win. Omega, now holding gold, would walk into Overload with momentum. Or rather, he would have. The week before Overload was scheduled to occur, HGW closed, leaving the battle between Vic and Omega unfinished. Sixstar Wrestling Federation Omega debuted at SWF alongside long-time SWF-er, Tony Twilight at his return. As part of the faction, The Fallen Heros, Omega made an impact straight away. After a few weeks, Omega won his first title, the Tyro Championship, over Falkon, Legacy, and The Kai Guardian. Omega would go into Breakdown the following week to defend his title agaisn the former champion, Falkon. Falkon would lose, and challenge Omega to a rematch at the following Pay-Per-View. However, the match was interfered with by Big Evil, who would then win the Tyro Title by besting a weakened Omega. SWF went on hiatus, but returned three months later. Omega found himself fighting Falkon, and Luke Fittes in the first leg of the tournament to determine the new SWF Champion. Omega beat these two men, but was stopped just short by The D-man in the semi-finals. He went to face The Overlord for the number one contendership at Caged Heat, and barley lost. His next month was filled wit ups and downs, the highest of which was beating the D-Man, and the lowest of which was losing to Te Prodigy. Championship Wrestling Circuit Omega debuted in the first ever CWC event, winning the debut main event against Tommy Zeller. He soon became the top dog in CWC by beating everyone that stepped into the ring with him, and eventually received a shot to become the first CWC Champion. All he had to do was beat Thorn Darrkken. However, according to Omega, he lost because Darrkken cheated. Despite Omega claims, it was a fantastic match. Omega's future remains unclear. Other Feds Eric Omega has been and is part of other feds. Namely The No Imitation Wrestling Federation, The Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation, and WWE Attitude Reborn. Wrestling Facts In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Omega Level'' (1/4 Drop Powerslam) **''The Biker Bomb'' (Stalled Powerbomb) **'Spear' Most Memorable Feuds Jake Jones (CRF) • In CRF, Eric Omega and Jake Jones have had a multitude of matches. From ladder matches, to title matches. Their current track record against each other is 3-3 Arc (CRF) • As the General Manager of Judgement, and a man who takes no shit, Arc was obviously peeved by Omega's nature. Their track record is 5-0 in Omega's favor. Streets Of Emotion (UWO) • The Icy Bikers and Streets of Emotion have feuded since their debut. They debuted against each other, and have been in three tag team championship matches. Their current track record is 4-1 in Streets of Emotion's favor. The French Connection (UWO) After suffering their first defeat as a tag team to the two Frenchmen, Omega and Elms bounced back, and eventually went on to become the undisputed tag teams champions. The French Connection were a large part of that, falling to the Icy Bikers three times, twice with the titles on the line. Chris Guy (HGW) • Eric Omega and Chris Guy have faced off multiple times, and have brawled with each other on many occasions. From costing Omega a World Heavyweight Title shot, to Omega Leveling Guy through a table (or two), the feud has been filled with memorable moments. The Track record is currently 4-0 in Omega's favor. Michael Killjoy (HGW) • Michael Killjoy and Eric Omega first squared off at Seasons Beatings, where Killjoy managed to get the victory, and the Heavyweight title shot. However, weeks later, Omega took Killjoy's Elite Championship from him. Recently, Killjoy hired Dirk Bentley to help him take the Elite Championship back, and in the process injured Omega. However, Omega got Killjoy back during a Slugfest, preceding Redemption. Their Track Record is currently 2-2. Lance Invictus (HGW) • Invictus and Omega first met in UWO, and their mutual disdain was apparent. However, a year after their first meeting, they were finally carded against each other in a match. However, their first match together was a no contest. The second match resulted in a victory for Lance. However, the victory was tainted by interference. Omega then eliminated Invictus in the Chamber of Hell. Their current track record is 1-1. Theme Songs • Metallica - "Te End of the Line" (Current) • Metallica - "Death is not the End" • Papa Roach - "Last Resort" • The Beatles - "Revolution" • Guns N' Roses - "Sweet Child o' Mine"(Icy Bikers) Controversy Despite all of Omega's success, he's been accused of several different atrocities. For example, he runs CRF Magazine, and has often been called out on his biased, and often libelous, reports. Additionally, Omega's promos tend to be relatively adult-themed, and even when confronted about it, will not change it ever. However, despite this issues, his only controversy tends to be kayfabe. Championships and Accomplishments iWB CRF XWA UWO VWC HGW Awards • Nominated for Best Angle, Rookie of the Year, and Best Tag team in UWO's 2007 awards • 2007 UWO TAG TEAM OF THE YEAR: Icy Bikers(Eric Omega and Ian C. Elms) • Nominated for Best Newcomer, Best Brawler, and Best Finishing Move in HGW's 2007 awards. • Winner of HGW's Best Newcomer 2007 • Ranked #12 in HGW's top 50 2007, despite debuting in late October • Winner of CRF's 2008 Wrestler of the Year • Winner of CRF's 2008 RP-er of the Year • Winner of CRF's 2008 "Bigggest Surprise" (Leaving the company after Conflict) Achievements • Ending the undefeated streak of the team of Arc and Minarin, and the team of Fighter-X, Misfits, and Vayne. • 90% winning percentage at Pay Per Views Trivia • Eric held an undefeated PPV streak from his debut in June of '06 till CRF Intensity, losing to long time rival Jake Jones. • Omega can slam a revolving door. • Omega has a Bachelors degree in Mechanical Engineering, Business Ethics, and Teaching • Eric Omega has led two dominant factions. • Omega's middle name is Genesis. External links * http://fighterx.proboards54.com/index.cgi?board=rosters&action=display&thread=1171684227 * http://hgwwrestling.proboards54.com/index.cgi Category:Wrestlers